Truth or Dare *Edited Version*
by Cloudy Head
Summary: I know I just posted this but my best bud Pegasus edited it for me so now you read it. It was so bad because I was typing it fast so SOME people could read it. Please R/R!


Truth or Dare  
by Cloudy Head  
  
Hey all! Another Story by me just as I promised, though in my own opinion it isn't nearly as funny as Rubber Ducky! This story also intros my two original characters, Kyp Rillian (Devil Boy and Babe Magnet) and Luc Sullivan (AKA Jedi Wannabe). Enjoy and Comment or Flame Please!  
  
I don't own any of these characters, which are owned by JK Rowling (Talented woman and fellow OTTER lover!) and Scholastic Inc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright Hermione, truth or dare?" asked Ron Weasely as he leaned closer to his female friend. Ron, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were sitting in the corner of the Gryffindor common room late at night, having some good, old fashioned, muggle fun.  
Hermione ran a hand through her brown curls as she decided. "Umm...truth I guess."  
Ron's face looked frustrated. "Darn! I had a great dare! Let me think..." He made a big show of trying to think of something.  
"Come on Ron! We all know what you're going to ask, so ask it already!" exclaimed Harry with a laugh.  
"Fine, Fine! Have you talked to Krum since last year and if so, what did he say, Hermione?" Harry and Ron giggled at Ron's Krum impersonation, but were silenced under Hermione's stern gaze.  
"As a matter of fact, he writes me almost every month, telling me about school and his Quidditch team."  
Harry leaned closer. "Any other certain details you wanna share?" This comment caused the two boys to erupt in laughter as Hermione steamed. She stood up and glared at the two now silent boys.   
"You two are so immature! I'm leaving!" The two boys watched her back as she marched back upstairs. They turned back to each other and after exchanging confused glances, shrugged.   
"So Harry, truth or dare?"  
Harry smiled menacingly. "Dare."  
Ron's eyes lit up with delight. "You don't know what you just got your self into!" Harry just shrugged, which gave Ron's eyes a mischievous glint. "Okay, here's what you have to do. I just so happen to know that the Ravenclaw password is 'rubber ducky'. I want you to go up to Cho Chang's room and bring back something that proves you were there! Picture, certain piece of clothing..." Ron let his voice trail off as he looked at Harry's shocked expression with a satisfied smile.  
"No way! I'm not doing it!" Harry crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from Ron.  
"You can't back out now Harry! It's a dare!" he was still smiling. "Plus I know you wanna..."  
Harry sighed. "Alright, alright! But can I use my invisibility cloak?" Ron shook his head. Harry sighed again. "Your not going to make this easy for me are you?" Again Ron shook his head. "Fine..." he stood up and made for the door. "If I'm not back in 20 minutes, chances are I'm either expelled or being told off by the Ravenclaw headmaster."  
And with the painting closing behind him, Harry was gone. Ron continued to grin at the painting. "This is gonna be good!"  
  
Harry crept silently through the school, hoping Flich and Mrs. Norris were sleeping deeply. Once he heard a crashing noise in a classroom he had passed, but it had only been Peeves throwing desks around.   
After what had seemed like an eternity of stumbling around the dark school, he finally made it to the Ravenclaw painting. Snoring softly was an old green dragon, his green scales highly dulled and white whiskers showing around his chin.  
Softly so as not to wake him, Harry whispered, "Rubber ducky" and the painting snorted smoke then sung open.  
Hoisting himself up, he climbed through the hole and into the Ravenclaw common room. The room was decorated in deep shades of blue so it was especially dark.  
"Lumos" A light flickered at the end of Harry's wand and the room came into view. He saw two stairways leading off and he chose the one closest to him.  
Harry climbed and climbed until he came to a door that said 'Cho Chang'. It seemed like everyone in Ravenclaw in sixth year an over had their own rooms. He stopped outside the door and just looked at it. Taking a deep breath, his hand fell on the knob. It felt cold and clammy, mostly because of the sweat coating his palms. Slowly, he opened the door and stuck his illuminated wand into the darkness. To his surprise, the room was empty.  
Smiling to himself on how easy this was gonna be, he walked boldly in and up to a chest of drawers. As he scanned the pictures propped up in their frames, he looked for one that she wouldn't miss. When his eyes fell on one in the back, his eyes went wide and his jaw fell open. It was a picture of him while he had been fighting the dragon last year. It was a great shot of him flying by, just missing a huge column of fire coming from the huge black dragon's mouth.  
'Now why does she have a picture of me...' Harry's thought was interrupted by footsteps and laughter on the stairs. Quickly he looked for a place to hide. The only place he would fit was under the bed, so Harry got down on his stomach and squirmed under.  
Two pairs of shoes danced into the room as their owners laughed. One laugh he recognized as the sweet giggle of Cho, while the other could only belong to a boy. Harry's heart sank.  
In a mirror across the room from where Harry hid, he watched the two people now in the room. One he knew as the beautiful Chinese girl Cho Chang. The other was a dark brown haired boy with eerie silver eyes, a black glove on one hand and a kind smile.  
The boy pecked Cho on the cheek with a playful kiss. "That was fun! I wish I could see the look on Luc's face tomorrow when he wakes to find himself surrounded by his greatest fear..."  
"Furbies!" shouted Cho with delight. "Oh my, Kyp, that was fun!"   
Kyp nodded. "Yeah. Well I better go." He got up and went to the door, then turned back and to Cho. "You still gonna ask him to the ball?"  
'Ask him?' thought Harry, who gad gotten the impression that this boy was Cho's new boyfriend, 'Ask who...?'  
Cho looked down. "He's probably already asked someone, who most likely has said yes." She shuffled her feet as she stared at the floor, sighing deeply.  
Kyp walked back over and sat next to Cho, placing an arm around her shoulder. "You should still try..."  
"I know, I know. But he's handsome, a great seeker, school champion and the famous Harry Potter! How can I compete with that?" She sighed again, even deeper this time. "I'm sure he's already going with someone."  
Harry sat up in surprise, hitting his head on the bottom of the bed with a loud thump. Cho Chang wanted to ask HIM to the Yule ball? When his heart stopped beating so loudly, Harry noticed that the room had grown silent.   
Kyp stood up and looked around, his foot coming dangerously close to where Harry lay. "Did you hear something?"  
Cho stood also, taking his ungloved hand. "It was probably Peeves. You had better go. You'll get in big trouble if you're caught roaming around this late at night."  
Kyp nodded and silently went out the door with a whispered, "Good night."  
Harry squirmed. His legs were beginning to fall asleep and he needed to get back to the Gryffindor tower.  
It seemed like an eternity until Cho went to bed and fell asleep. Carefully so as not to wake her, Harry crawled out and tried to revive his sleeping legs. Glancing at the sleeping Cho, Harry grabbed her broomstick, which had been leaning against the end of her bed, and ran back out the door. Quickly, he made his way back to the common room, which took longer than before because he had to avoid hitting stuff in the dark with the broomstick. He tried to avoid lighting his wand, but about half way there, Harry finally whispered, "Lumos."  
Following the light of his wand, Harry reached the painting of the Fat Lady, who wasn't there at the moment. 'Probably off visiting friends' thought Harry as he whispered, "Dancing Piglets." As the painting swung open, Harry almost crashed into Fred and George who were coming out of the common room.   
"Harry, you're back!" exclaimed Fred. "We were going to rescue you from those crazy Ravenclaws!"  
"Yeah!" said George. "We were worried when Ron told us what happened and that you had been gone for over an hour." They moved aside to let him crawl through the hole. Ron ran up to him.  
"Harry, Harry, are you alright? Did you get caught?" He paused when he saw the broomstick in Harry's hand. "Is that...?" Harry turned the handle so that the name 'Cho Chang' was on top. Ron's eyes went wide. "Harry, you...you did it! But...but how?"  
Harry smiled and preceded to tell them everything that had happened since he had left the Gryffindor common room: the picture of him on the dresser, Cho and Kyp coming into the room, him hiding under the bed, Cho wanting to ask him to the ball and waiting for her to fall asleep to stretch his legs.   
Fred and George's eyes went wide. "Kyp? As in Kyp Rillian?" stuttered George.  
"I...I guess," stammered Harry in response.  
Fred pushed George aside and got in Harry's face. "Guy with brown hair, odd silver eyes and a glove on one hand?" Harry nodded, wondering why they were so interested.  
"Ohhhhh..."George was practically steaming. "Him and that Luc Sullivan transferred here from an American school in the middle of last year."  
Fred's fists were clenched in rage. "They play all sorts of pranks around the school and guess who gets blamed..."  
"US!" chorused the twins together. "But," added George, "sometimes we don't mind taking the credit."  
"Just not the punishment," grumbled Fred. "I'm still in detention for when Luc made all the suits of armor sing the Beatles' 'Yellow Submarine', after filling them with water."  
Ron rolled his eyes. "This started last year and I don't think it'll ever stop. This summer they bought every Furby they could get their hands on 'cause apparently Luc has a very strange fear of them. " He shuddered. "Personally I don't blame him." Ron glanced at the broomstick in Harry's hand. "So how do you plan on giving that back to her?" Harry shrugged.  
"I'll give it back if you want." Fred grabbed the broomstick which Harry took right back.  
"NO! I want to. I'm going to ask her to the Yule ball." Harry's face flushed a bright red.   
The twins giggled and started dancing around, singing at the top of their lungs. "Harry and Cho, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"  
Ron yawned and put an arm around the red-faced Harry. "Come on guys. Let's go to bed." Playfully, Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs. "Someone has a big day tomorrow."   
The four boys headed upstairs. Ron and Harry said goodnight to the twins when they reached a door with a brass number 5. The two boys were asleep almost as soon as they fell into bed. Harry smiled as he dreamed of Cho, clutching her broomstick tightly in his fingers as he slept.  
  
The next morning, Harry held Cho's broomstick on his knees under the table. His palms were sweaty and he could barely eat because he was so nervous. Ron was munching away happily on some french toast, while Hermione was sulking across the table from them, still mad from the night before.   
Ron's elbow in his ribs almost made Harry throw up what little breakfast he had eaten and look up. Ron pointed with his fork. "Look, here she comes!"  
Cho had entered the Great Hall with her usual cloud of friends and sat at the Ravenclaw table next to Kyp. Harry waited for a few moments, trying to get the nerve to make himself get up and go over there. Finally his chance came when Kyp stood up and ran over to the Hufflepuff table to tease some blonde kid.   
It seemed like all eyes were on Harry as he stood up and made his way over to the Ravenclaw table. Even though the loud din never ceased, Harry felt like the Great Hall had grown quieter. After dodging the many people crowding into the Great Hall, Harry stopped behind Cho's chair and loudly cleared his throat.   
Startled, Cho turned around. Her brown eyes sparkled and her black hair fell so neatly past her shoulders that Harry almost lost his nerve. Cho smiled up at him. "Good morning Harry."  
Harry smiled back, ignoring the stares from the other Ravenclaws. "Uh...Hey Cho. Umm...I found this in the hallway last night and I thought you might want it back." Harry wanted to slap himself as he thought 'I bet she thinks I'm a real loser after that lame speech'. He held out her broomstick so that she could take it.  
Cho did just that, looking it over. Finding where her name was etched in gold, her eyes grew wide. "This is mine! Why, I didn't even know it was missing." Her smile brightened. "Thank you for finding it." She stood up slightly in her chair and kissed Harry on the cheek. He had to fight the urge to blush bright red. Cho then turned back around to finish her breakfast.  
Harry took a deep breath to summon up his last bit of courage. 'Why is this is difficult? For the school champion, something like this should be easy...' he thought to himself. "Umm...Cho?  
"Yes Harry?" She turned back around in her chair, and looked back up at him.  
Taking another deep breath, Harry asked barely louder then a whisper, "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
Cho's face screwed up with confusion. "Pardon? I'm sorry Harry, but I can't hear you when you mumble."  
Harry tried again, louder this time. "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Even after hearing her last night, he still had some doubt she would say yes.  
Cho face brightened so much that it glowed. "Why yes! Oh Harry, you don't know how much I wanted you to ask me that!" She jumped up and gave him a big hug. Harry closed his eyes, a smile on his face, happier than he had ever been in his life.  
  
Harry managed to get back to the Gryffindor table a few moments later. Ron smiled at his friend. "From the way you're smiling, either you're drunk or she said yes!" Harry sat down next to his friend, still in a sort of happy daze. Up at the teachers' table, Albus Dumbledore hit his fork against a glass to get the hall's attention. Everyone silenced all conversation and looked up at the headmaster.   
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Good morning students and faculty. I have some important news." He wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up. "Those of you who are 6th and 7th years may remember the last visit from the Bloody Baron's friend Renee Ash from Savannah, Georgia." A loud gasp/groan raised up form the assembled students. "I suggest all female students and teachers pair up. I don't want that seven-foot-tall menace trying to strangle any of our students or teachers again. Boys, you might want to look out too. In other news..."  
Harry ignored Dumbledore's announcements, wrapped up in his own happy feelings.   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Please comment/flame and I need suggestions on something they can dissect. I just did the famous frog dissection in school and it's inspired me *giggles*  
--Cloudy Head  
  



End file.
